You're My Obsession
by Rahma Lau
Summary: "Dia milikku seorang! Tidak ada yang boleh merebut dia dariku!" Rasa suka yang menjadi suatu obsesi. YAOI! SASUNARU! LEMON! Sequel of Hate U, Love U! Special fict for Fujoshi Independence Day #4! Don't Like, Don't Read! Review please!


Haiiii, lama tak jumpa bro! Pertama, mohon jangan bakar rumah saya karena belum ngelanjutin fict Together With You! Alasan : SAYA MALESSSSSS! #dibakar. Sadissss. Oke, Fict ini sequel dari Hate U, Love U Rate M yang sudah saya janjikan. Khukhukhu

ENJOY~

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer : Saya! #ditimpuk bakiak. Sebenernya sih punya Masashi Kishimoto #nunjuk-nunjuk bang Kishi. Saya cuman pinjem bentar.**

**Warning : Yaoi! LEMON! Rape Scene! OOC banget! Gaje! Abal! Alur gajelas! de el el.**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru**

**Genre : General, Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : M! Huahahahahaha *ketawa nista**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

#Normal Pov

"PAGIII, SEMUA!" teriakan pemuda pirang, bermata sapphire, berusia 16 tahun -Uzumaki Naruto namanya- itu sukses membuat seluruh murid kelas 2-A di Konoha High School tuli seketika.

"Berisik, Usuratonkachi" Pemuda berambut raven bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang duduk di pojok paling belakang kelas itu menjawab dingin.

"Teme! Pagi-pagi jangan bikin kesal orang deh, mau ngajak ribut nih?!" balas naruto, kesal.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban yang di dapatnya dari sasuke.

"ARGGGHHH! Bisa-bisa aku gila gara-gara bertemu terus denganmu," Narutopun berteriak frustasi lalu duduk di tempat duduknya disebelah pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yg sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dengan pandangan sendu.

'Aku juga bisa gila karena terlalu mencintaimu,' batin Sasuke.

.

.

#Sasuke Pov

Ya. Aku Uchiha Sasuke memang mencintai seorang laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu, mau apa kalian? Jijik padaku? Terserah! Yg penting aku mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Sebenarnya, aku dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kelas 1 SMP, kami selalu bersama-sama meskipun kami sering bertengkar dan saling mengejek. Dia adalah teman dan cinta pertamaku. Aku begitu terpesona pada sosoknya. Kulit tannya yang halus, rambutnya yang pirang berantakan, matanya yang sebiru langit cerah, bibirnya yang merah, sifatnya yang ceria, senyum manis yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sungguh, Naruto adalah orang pertama yg membuat hati sedingin esku luluh. Dia yang mengajarkanku arti persahabatan dan bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang.

Kini, Naruto adalah obsesiku. Aku tidak tau... mungkin cintaku padanya terlalu besar yg membuatku terobsesi padanya. Biarlah, dia mau menganggapku rival atau apa. Aku tidak peduli, Naruto hanya milikku seorang! Tidak ada yg boleh merebutnya dariku!

.

.

#Naruto Pov

"...ke... Sasuke... Sasuke-teme..." aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Tapi, sepertinya si Teme ini tidak mendengarkanku dan malah melamun (padahal tidak biasanya dia melamun) sambil menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

Oke, aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran sekarang. Akhirnya aku memakai cara paling ampuh untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Yaitu dengan cara...

"HOI, TEME! BANGUN, BANGUN!"

Berteriak.

"Hah?! Ck, dasar Dobe! Jangan berteriak begitu, telingaku sakit, tau!" Kata Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum bangga karena caraku berhasil.

"Hehehe... tadinya aku sudah memanggil-manggilmu tapi kau tetap saja melamun. Jadinya aku nggak punya pilihan lain selain teriak," ujarku masih dengan senyumku yang tadi.

Saat dia memandangku, kulihat si Sasu-Teme itu malah memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit memerah. 'Tunggu! Kenapa mukanya merah? Apa dia sakit?' pikirku.

.

.

#Back to Sasuke Pov

Saat kulihat dia sedang tersenyum padaku, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang aku yakin sudah memerah.

'Damn! He's so cute!' batinku.

Tiba-tiba dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di keningku sambil berkata "Hei, Teme... kau sedang sakit ya? Wajahmu merah tuh,"

'Dasar Baka-Dobe, Usuratonkachi. Kau ini terlalu polos atau idiot sih?! Wajahku merah gara-gara melihat senyum manismu!' batinku lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak begitu. Tapi, mau dikemanakan mukaku kalau seluruh anak di kelas ini tau bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bilang kalau si Dobe ini 'manis' -sambil berteriak pula. Akupun menepis tangannya yang berada di keningku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Dobe" malah jawaban dingin seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Padahal aku tanya baik, tapi kau malah jawabnya begitu!" jawab naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya, membuatnya semakin terlihat imut.

Di luar dugaan, sudut bibirku terangkat dan menjadi senyum tulus.

Aku bahkan sudah bersumpah pda diriku sendiri bahwa selamanya aku hanya akan menunjukkan senyuman tulusku pada naruto seorang, tak ada yg lain.

Kemudian, aku mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja," ucapku masih dengan senyuman yg tdi.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya mengacak-acak rambutku, brengsek!" teriaknya kesal.

"Gak apa-apa kan? Memang dari awal sudah acak-acakan kok," jawabku.

"Dasar Sasuke-cap-pantat-ayam!" dia mulai marah, rupanya.

Aku mau membalasnya, tpi terhenti karena seseorang menginterupsi.

"Yo, Naruto,"

.

.

#Normal Pov

"Yo, Naruto" kata seseorang dengan nada malas bernama Shikamaru Nara. Pemuda itu ciri-cirinya berambut nanas, matanya sedikit sipit berwarna hitam.

"Wah, pagi Shika! Oh, iya aku pinjam pr biologi yang kemarin di kasih sama Kurenai sensei dong," kata naruto pada Shikamaru dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sasuke.

"Gak," tolak pemuda berambut nanas itu singkat.

"Hieee... Kumohon, Shika. Klo aku tidak mengerjakannya, nanti aku dikasih hukuman," rengek Naruto.

"Siapa suruh kau nggak ngerjain?" tanyanya dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Karena aku nggak tau cara bikinnya! Jadi pinjam ya? ya? ya?" kata pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan muka polos.

Mau nggak mau, Shikamaru yang melihat wajah polos pemuda pirang itu kontan blushing dibuatnya.

"Ck, mendokusei." gerutu shikamaru.

Lalu, dia berjalan ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Naruto, mengambil buku pr di dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Nih," kta Shika.

"Huwaaa! Makasih ya, Shika!" kata Naruto yang menyambar buku pr itu dan memeluk Shikamaru erat.

"Iya, iya... Sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku mau tidur," keluh Shika yg mukanya sudah merah padam.

Narutopun melepaskan pelukannya dan bilang "Masa pagi-pagi sudah tidur sih! Kebiasaanmu tidur dikelas sama sekali gak berubah!"

"Memang sudah dari sananya aku begini," Shikamaru menjawab sambil menguap dan tidur di bangkunya.

Lalu, Naruto duduk di bangkunya dan mulai menyalin pr Shikamaru. Tanpa mereka berdua tau, tatapan marah dan cemburu tercetak jelas di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

**====Skip Time====**

.

.**  
**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Koridor sekolah sudah kosong sekarang. Sebenarnya, tidak sepenuhnya kosong karena seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah sambil mengumpat kesal.

"Cih, Sial! Kenapa si Dobe itu pulang duluan? Gak biasanya dia begitu. Harusnya dia pulang bersamaku!"

Tapi, pertanyaan Sasuke segera terjawab saat dia sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dia melihat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan Shikamaru sambil sesekali tertawa dan pemuda berambut nanas itu mengacak rambut si pemuda pirang. Sasuke yg melihat itu, sontak kesal sejadi-jadinya.

'Brengsek, jangan sentuh Narutoku!' batin Sasuke, geram

Sasukepun lari ke arah Shikamaru dan meninju wajahnya.

.

.

BUAGH!

.

.

Shikamaru pun tersungkur ke tanah sambil meringis.

Mata biru Naruto melebar melihat kejadian itu. Dia langsung memprotes dan mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"HEI, TEME! Apa yg kau lakukan, hah?! Beraninya kau memukul temanku!"

Naruto hendak memukul wajah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto, menarik tangannya, dan membawa Naruto kabur ke apartemennya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**[Di Apartemen Sasuke]**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Haah... Haah... Haah… Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?!" protes Naruto dengan nafas yg terengah-engah karena lelah. Belum hilang rasa lelahnya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala Bridal Style.

"He... hei! Turunkan aku!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menggubris teriakan pemuda manis itu lalu membawanya ke kamar setelah sebelumnya melepaskan sepatu sekolah.

.

**==== LEMON : ON ====**

#Normal Pov

Sesampainya dikamar, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke kasur dan langsung menciumnya dengan ganas. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Narutopun tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Lidah Sasuke mengecap habis seluruh rasa di mulut Naruto.

"Nggh... hmmm... mm,"

Sasuke yang mendengar desahan Naruto, menjadi lebih bringas lagi menyerangnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja Naruto dan memelintir nipplenya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke masuk ke dalam boxer Naruto dan memainkan penis Naruto hingga menegang.

Naruto terus memberontak, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena kedua lengan kekar Sasuke mencengkeram bahunya erat. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan tangan Naruto yang memukul dan berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, akhirnya dia mengikat kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala dengan dasinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, pemuda berambut raven itu melepaskan ciuman mautnya.

"Haah... Haaah... Haah... Kau! Apa yg kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto sambil mengumpulkan oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

"Tidak akan, Naru sayang. Kau harus jadi milikku seutuhnya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Ap- hei! Jangan bercanda! Knapa kau melakukan ini semua, hah!" protes Naruto

"Karena aku suka-, bukan karena aku mencintaimu, Naru... Sangat mencintaimu," Naruto kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang berbisik di telinganya. Lalu, dia menghisap menjilati dan menggigit telinga, leher, dan nipple Naruto membuat beberapa kissmark. Naruto hanya dapat memohon untuk berhenti dan berteriak kesakitan saat Sasuke mengulum dan menggigit dengan ganas penis Naruto. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Narutopun klimaks. Sasuke, tanpa rasa jijik atau ragu sedikitpun langsung menelan semua sperma Naruto.

Setelah Naruto selesai klimaks, Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu bejad *dichidori* dengan terburu-buru melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan Naruto hingga mereka berdua telah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Kemudian, Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam 'lubang' Naruto. Lalu, disusul dengan jari kedua dan ketiga.

"AKKHH! SAKIT! Kumohon berhenti!" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Sasuke pura-pura menulikan telinganya dan membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga tengkurap. Pemuda berkulit putih itu sudah tidak tahan, dan langsung memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Naruto dengan sekali hentakan.

"ARRRRRGHHHHH!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Sasuke terdiam menikmati sensasi brada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu menangis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat karena menahan rasa sakit, panas, perih di tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Kemudian, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya. Semakin lama gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat sampai ranjang Sasuke ikut berderit.

"Ahh... Ngh... Tubuhmu nikmat sekali, Naru." desah pemuda brambut raven itu.

Sasuke tidak peduli pada Naruto yang sedari tadi berteriak kesakitan. Dia juga tidak peduli pada darah yang mulai mengalir dari lubang Naruto.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto klimaks bersamaan.

Sasuke lalu mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto dan melepaskan dasi yang mengikat tangan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Kemudian dia merebahkan diri di samping Naruto yang sudah tertidur lalu memeluknya erat. Sebelum menyusul pergi ke alam mimpi, Sasuke bergumam pelan tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Kau milikku, Sayang... Tidak ada yg boleh menyentuhmu selain aku.. Akan kupastikan bahwa kau milikku, untuk sekarang dan selamanya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

(A/N) : Yo, minna-san :D. Fict ini daku persembahkan (?) buat FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 XDDD! Selamat merayakan FID #4, all! #*niup-niup terompet. Yaiiii, inilah adalah penantian setelah seribu tahun lamanya #lebay. Btw, maap nih kalo _**LEMON**_nya kurang. saya emang gak mahir bikin yang begituan #pundung di kolong meja.

Yesungdahlah, akhir kata **: : : : Read and Review!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


End file.
